Who Are You?
by Megaraptor The Scribe
Summary: [MegaMan X] Layer muses about Zero and her feelings for him. Drabbleish, oneshot.


**Who Are You?**  
By: Megaraptor the Scribe

_Disclaimer – Megaman X/Rockman X is the property of Capcom and Keiji Inafune. This is a purely derivative work, and I do not seek to profit from it. This work is mine and mine alone._

* * *

I'm kind of disappointed in myself, you know. What with having this childish "school girl crush." I'm as bad as the female hunters who giggle and gossip about you, and dream about being swept up into your arms and then being carried off into the sunset. I'm a technician and navigator, aren't I? I'm supposed to be above things like that, considering the stereotype. 

But still, I wonder why I'm so infatuated with you. I like to think it's more significant than me thinking that you're… physically attractive. I mean, sure, you're nice to look at and all. _Very nice_, in fact, but then, there aren't a lot of human-type reploids that are built ugly. That's something to expect when physical aesthetics are just as much of the design process as making sure the reploid actually WORKS.

… But that's not the point. I guess it was initially because of the image you project. Cool, confident, professional… what girl wouldn't take a liking to that? The whole "mysterious loner" bit just adds to the mystique.

God, I wish I wasn't that superficial.

But that's not what occupies my thoughts now. At least, not all of them. I don't think about the sheen of your long golden hair, or just how "cool" you are with the whole bad ass routine. I stay infatuated with you because… well, because something about you struck a chord with me. And I think I've finally narrowed it down…

… It's because I worry about you. And, perhaps more significantly, I want to know more about you.

You're always hiding something, behind that focused demeanor of yours. Everyone here knows you have a lot on your shoulders… your connection to Sigma, and the Maverick Virus that made him what he is is just one of them. Much of everything that's happened to the world as of late is, by extension, due to your being created. It's a terrible burden to bear, but unlike X, who has similar problems, you don't wear your heart on your sleeve.

Not to say that X isn't brave. He's one of the strongest people I've ever met, along with you and Axl. But even then, X has always made his struggles evident. You, however, don't seem to struggle when faced with the same kind of difficulties. What is it about you that makes you so strong that you can ignore your own weakness and your own inner turmoil?

Alia once told me of something that happened to you. It was even before she began duty as a navigator, but she was familiar with what happened. It involved a reploid named Iris, who was rather close to you, and whose brother Colonel was in the Repliforce. You were forced to fight and destroy him, and because of that, Iris was driven to confront you. In her sadness, she made the two of you fight, and you had to destroy her as well.

I wonder, Zero, did you cry then? And do you still cry for her?

You, X, and Axl, the three of you are like brothers. And yet, you don't share anything with them, like they share with you. If anything, you're the one giving guidance to THEM. Every time I see you, you move on through every tragedy you face, and emerge from it, ready for the next challenge to come.

I wouldn't call what I feel for you love, Zero. Rather, it is a desire _to truly feel _that way, and for that emotion to be returned. That way, I'll know… I'll know what it is that goes on deep inside you. I want to be someone you confide in, and seek comfort from… Maybe that way, I'll feel special, rather than as though I'm nothing more than a simple navigator with an unremarkable lot in life.

It may be selfish Zero, but I want to know… deep down, _just who are you?

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE _

Wow, this is the first Romance-genre fan-fic that I've ever written and actually been comfortable with. Anyway, I wrote this because I wanted to see some fan-fiction about the next X8 characters. What do you know, I chose Layer.

Given that, as a guy, I hope I wrote from the perspective of a female character well enough.

... Everything I write is introspective, isn't it?


End file.
